


Kids in Love

by brokenstatue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kagami being a nerd, thinking about love bc hes gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstatue/pseuds/brokenstatue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami was definitely thinking about basketball. He was definitely thinking about tough guy things and not about how cute Kuroko looks when he smiles, nor how cute he looks even when he doesn't smile. Nope, he definitely does not think about that at all. Kagami Taiga most definitely does not think about how much he loves Kuroko, not at all.</p>
<p>or - in which Kagami totally thinks about how much he loves Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids in Love

**Author's Note:**

> i think abut these two homos thinking about each other a lot. 
> 
> *there is some cursing// also please note that the lack of some punctuation is completely intentional.

He never seems to realize when his mind has started to wander, nor to whom, until he's already too deep in thought and utterly embarrassed because the focus of his thoughts is sitting right next to him. 

Kuroko has fallen asleep with his head on Kagami's lap and he has a look of utter bliss on his face and he lets out a content sigh through parted lips and Kagami's heart throbs because holy shit, he loves this boy so much and he's in so deep.

The past few months they've been together have been nothing short of wonderful and absolutely terrifying. It's a beautiful sort of nightmare when you can finally hold the one you love in your arms after you've thought about doing so for days and months and years and its finally come true and Kagami can't believe it, not even with Kuroko sleeping peacefully in his arms.

He looks at Kuroko again and again and again and he never wants to stop looking because that is the face of an angel and he doesn't want to look away in fear of his angel flying away. His hair is soft as feathers and Kagami smiles just as soft because he can run his fingers through this hair and he can run his hands down those arms and that pale, smooth skin. He can do this because he loves Kuroko and Kuroko loves him, loves him enough to expose his sweet skin to him and he's so happy and so afraid.

There is nothing scarier than finally being with the one you love because you could lose them far easier than it was to finally get them. One fuck up and it's over and Kagami is so afraid of fucking up. He loves Kuroko too much and over-thinks too much and he wants to make Kuroko as happy as Kuroko makes him. Because he's so happy. He's so _damn_ happy. He's never been happier nor more excited for the future because he has someone to share it with now.

Kuroko stirs beneath him, mumbling in his sleep and Kagami can't help but smile again. The only thing that shines brighter than Kagami's smile are Kuroko's eyes and Kagami loves those eyes. He could stare into them forever and the best part is that he _can_ if he wishes to because Kuroko is a part of him now. 

When Kuroko smiles, and he does so fairly often, it always goes unnoticed by most just as his mere presence does, but Kagami notices because Kuroko doesn't smile with his lips but with his eyes and his whole being. His eyes gleam so bright and his presence shines so much brighter that Kagami often forgets he's ever a shadow at all.

His eyes hold so much emotion and secrets and have so much to say that Kagami often wonders how many things Kuroko leaves unsaid. He doesn't have to wonder for long though because when it's just the two of them, Kuroko unloads all his feelings and thoughts and dreams and fears unto Kagami. Not with words but with actions and whispered sighs when their lips crash together and Kuroko looks at him with those big blue eyes full of wonder and mischief and so much love.

Kuroko stirs again and this time his sleep filled eyes look up at Kagami with a questioning look and a sleepy smile and Kagami kisses him and Kuroko kisses him back because he loves him and Kagami could not be happier.


End file.
